


J'Adore Rouge

by honeypepero (bamkam)



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: M/M, This is like 99 percent Kyung and 1 percent Zikyung sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamkam/pseuds/honeypepero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung needs help picking out the right shade of red lipstick for a special someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'Adore Rouge

Standing underneath the fluorescent lights, Park Kyung bites his lip as he stares at the two lipstick tubes in his hands, trying to decide between _Carmen Rouge_ or _Bloodlust_. The shades look exactly the same to him, and the rapper can't for the life of him figure out which brand is the one he needs. He feels absolutely ridiculous, and has taken to loudly muttering to himself about "family errands" as a feeble attempt to explain why he's been in the makeup aisle for so long to the camera he can see out of the corner of his eye.

He's still glaring at the makeup when a sudden calming scent of sunscreen and flowers fills the aisle. Inhaling deeply, Kyung looks up in time to see a girl with smoky eyes and long bouncing curls walk towards him, her hands tucked deep inside the red apron tied tightly around her waist. He immediately smiles and she lights up, eyes crinkling in happiness as she lightly hops to a stop next to him. Peering over his arm, she glances at the items in Kyung's hands before looking up at him with a grin.

"Hello! You look like you need a little help!"

Kyung nods, and rubs at his neck as he groans. "First, I promise this isn't for me!" The girl giggles, and his smile widens. "My mom ran out of her lipstick and made me go out to get her more, but I seriously can't remember what kind she uses, like, at all." Brandishing the makeup at her, he pouts and wails, "They all look the same!"

"Ah, I'm more than happy to help!" She giggles again and makes a show of looking at each lipstick tube, inspecting them as she glances at Kyung's face, eyes trailing over his features with a small smile. Turning to the wall of lipstick, she starts picking out different shades. "It's a little hard to decide since you can't remember the brand name so we'll have to just go with trial and error." She winks. "So, what kind of complexion does your mother have?"

"Well," Kyung doesn't miss a beat. "she actually kind of has skin like yours. Very smooth and pale, perfect for highlighting her beautiful smile and pretty eyes." He's certain to make eye contact and the girl blushes, finger hesitating on a tube as her entire face turns red.

"O-oh! Ah, now I know where your good looks come from! Uhm, okay," her fingers slide along the bottom of the shelf, pointing out different shades of red. She already has five tubes in her hand and Kyung still can't be bothered to tell them apart. "Well, what color is her hair? Sometimes different shades of red look better with different hair colors."

At this, Kyung actually laughs and shakes his head, hand falling onto the girl's shoulder. "It's funny you ask that because her hair keeps changing right now. She actually started wearing red lipstick because she bleached her hair! She had gotten sick of her old purple hair—" the girl's eyebrows shoot up, but he ignores the motion "—and decided to change it up. She wanted a whole new look to go along with her new hair so she bought this bright cherry red lipstick to wear. Surprisingly, she was able to pull it off!" The girl chuckles, and he continues. "But she gets bored quickly, so she ended up dying her hair this dark brown color. Uh, kinda like this—" Kyung points at one of the tubes called Velvet Honeycomb. "—but now I guess she needs a darker red to go with it? I have no idea how this works." Hanging his head, he gives a sheepish smile and the girl melts, leaning into his chest as she hums at his story. She has at least eight different lipstick colors now, and continues to pick out more with each answer he gives to her questions.

"Does she go out a lot?"

"Eh, not really? She goes to work in her studio for hours on end and then comes home to do more work." Kyung rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "But she likes to go out once and awhile."

"Hm, then she's probably not looking for a color for the club or anything..."

With each question the girl scoots closer, and Kyung soon notices that her back is flush against his torso. The scent of her perfume is stronger now, and the rapper can count every single eyelash when she looks up at him to show him a different color. Covering his mouth, he takes a few steps back to feign coughing (and to get the small blush dusting his cheeks under control) before resuming his spot next to the girl. She huffs a little, and Kyung busies himself with poking at the pink shades.

"Does she like matte or gloss?"

Kyung just stares quizzically at her. "Uh, her lips look shiny?"

She simply nods before staring down at the tubes in her hand, intently studying each shade. She's quiet for awhile, and Kyung is afraid that he's accidentally upset her before she grabs one of the lipsticks and flourishes it in his face with a shout of excitement. "Yes! This has got to be it!"

And Kyung's dumbfounded because she's _right_. He immediately recognizes the sleek black tube with gold lace overlay, and almost kicks himself for forgetting that there's literally a gold-plated J embossed on both sides of the tube, which should have made the lipstick easily identifiable.

Park Kyung never said he was an observant man.

Snatching the tube from her hands, Kyung rushes forward to take the girl into his arms and squeezes, profusely thanking her over and over again for saving his hide and spending so much time helping him when she could have been doing anything else; and the girl just laughs and hugs him back, nuzzling her face into his neck as she sighs happily.

"So, I don't think I got your name?"

Freezing, he quickly sets her down and pats her on her head, careful to not mess up her curls, and takes off to the register to be rung up.

The girl barely has any time to understand what has happened when Kyung yells one last thank you across the store before he disappears past the sliding doors.

 -

Woo Jiho looks up from his phone when he hears the car unlock, and he scoffs when Kyung slides into the driver’s seat, small grocery bag in tow. He's seated comfortably, legs splayed across the dashboard and his seat pushed all the way back as he holds his phone over his face. He eyes the bag curiously, and looks over at Kyung. "Took you long enough."

The other rapper snorts as he buckles himself in. "Yeah, well, I forgot the brand and a girl had to help me figure out the right shade." Glancing over, Kyung sneers. "She was cute too."

Jiho rolls his eyes, pulling his legs off of the dash and sitting up in his seat. "Yeah, well did she give you her number, prince charming?"

Kyung blushes and chuckles. "Nah, I ran out before she could even ask me what my name was." Jiho throws his head back and laughs before finally reaching for the bag, gleefully shouting when he sees that Kyung did in fact get the right brand.

Smirking, Jiho makes eye contact as he slowly licks his lips, pulling his plump bottom lip into his mouth to bite it. "Bet you can't wait until I put this on."

Kyung refuses to look over as he puts the car into gear. "Bet you can't wait until I wipe all that pretty red off your lips as I ram my cock down your throat."

He hears an answering shaky intake of breath, and Kyung smirks as he pulls out of the parking lot.

 


End file.
